


i wanna take you there

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, look possessiveness sucks in all other aspects of life but it can be hot during sex, spoilers up to episode 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: Jester comes storming into their room the night they get back on the boat. She flops dramatically onto the bed, making the frame creak with the impact. Beau would ask, but she already knows what’s on Jester’s mind.She’s jealous.or,Jester craves control and Beau gives it to her.





	i wanna take you there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowflakesuccubus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakesuccubus/gifts).



> another idea that just wouldn't leave my mind, i hope y'all enjoy! shoutout to cloe and ashe who took a look at this before i posted it!  
> i've only watched up to ep 42 so this is probably not canon-compliant at all.

Jester comes storming into their room the night they get back on the boat. She flops dramatically onto the bed, making the frame creak with the impact. Beau would ask, but she already knows what’s on Jester’s mind. 

She’s jealous.

Beau likes to think she’s pretty perceptive when it comes to these sorts of things and, well, it’s not like Jester’s been very discreet about it. They both know where Fjord is right now.

She takes a moment to look at Jester. She seems angry, more than she did before, her shoulders tense and her gaze cast down. Beau knows Jester gets in her head when she’s feeling like this, so she debates reaching out to her, but she thinks better of it.

“Hey, uh,” she tries instead. Jester turns to her as if Beau had startled her out of her stupor, and it takes her a moment to recognize where she is, who she’s with. But when she does, the look she gives Beau is nearly enough to knock the breath out of her. 

There’s something about the emotion behind it — the rawness in Jester’s eyes — that sends shivers down Beau’s spine. She barely has time to react before Jester is crashing her mouth against Beau’s.

Jester takes like saltwater. Beau feels lightheaded. 

It’s not like they haven’t done this before, because they have. It gets lonely, being on the road, and they had both agreed early on that a bit of companionship couldn’t hurt anyone. This, however, felt different.

Beau can’t really put her finger on it. Maybe it’s the way Jester grasps at her clothes desperately, pulling Beau closer. Maybe it’s the way she kisses Beau quickly, hurriedly, hungrily. Maybe it’s the way she backs away, just slightly so, and looks to Beau pleadingly— as if asking if this is okay, asking if Beau will let her have her way. 

Of course, Beau will.

She nods back, faintly, and Jester’s lips are on hers again less than a second later. 

It’s like Jester’s playfulness and mischief have been replaced by this darker, hungrier side of Jester Beau hasn’t seen before. It’s a slightly off-putting feeling, but not unpleasant at all.

Jester pulls her closer and pushes her back onto the bed. Beau doesn’t struggle against it, knowing she wouldn’t be able to break out of Jester’s grasp even if she wanted to. 

(It's not like she wants to, though. There’s something about the urgency in Jester’s touches that just draws Beau in. Jester  _ needs  _ her; Beau has never been able to say no to her.)

So, she lets Jester push her back. These beds are definitely not the most comfortable Beau's ever been in, but they'll do. Jester takes a moment to look Beau up and down, drinking in the sight of her. Beau would feel self-conscious if it was anyone else, but with Jester she feels safe.

She never thought she'd say that about anybody.

Jester trails her hand up Beau's body and holds her jaw in place, making Beau look at her for a second. Beau doesn't think she'll ever stop being awestruck by everything Jester. The way her freckles dance across her face and the way her horns curl back gracefully and the way her sharp,  _ very _ sharp teeth, glint against the candlelight. 

Beau's sure she's never seen a more beautiful sight.

Jester moves her hand down, against Beau's throat. She puts her weight behind it, not enough to stop Beau from breathing, but enough so that Beau can  _ feel _ it. She’s high from it already. 

They kiss again and Jester pins Beau's hands above her head when Beau tries to place them on Jester’s hips. She  _ tsks _ and shakes her head, letting a bit of that playful glint slip through. 

She leans down with a half smirk and nuzzles into Beau's neck for one, two, three seconds before Beau feels the sting of her teeth against her skin. She gasps, audibly, and wants to feel self conscious about it, but at this point she really doesn’t give a damn.

There’s a weight on her calf suddenly, and Beau bites her lip as Jester trails the end of her tail up her leg to her inner thigh and back down again. It’s overwhelming, delightfully so. Beau can’t help but moan into Jester’s ear. 

It only seems to spur Jester on even more. She lets out a small growl and presses Beau harder against the mattress, grinding against Beau’s thigh. It’s fast and needy and desperate and Beau loves everything about it. She tries to match Jester’s pace, but before she has time to react Jester’s hand is in her pants and between her legs and Beau’s eyes roll to the back of her head. 

She feels the sting of Jester’s teeth up and down her neck, skin already sore where there’ll be bruises tomorrow. Jester finally lets go of her and moves her hand over to Beau’s breasts and chest and stomach, raking her nails across Beau’s skin as she does. 

Beau’s moans pitch higher and higher, she’s  _ so  _ damn close, but just as she’s about to tip over the edge Jester husks in her ear, “Not yet.”

Beau loves that Jester can tell how close she is. 

Normally, she would fight against the command —would have a snarky response at the ready— but she holds it back this time. She knows Jester needs (no, craves) control right now, so that’s what Beau gives her.

She tries her hardest to obey, even though Jester never stops her movements. After a few moments Jester smiles at her, all toothy and sweet and genuine, “You’re being very good, Beau.” She plucks the  _ g  _ so that it almost sounds like a  _ k  _ and Beau preens at the praise.

Jester stops moving her fingers and Beau whines, just a little bit, because it’s not like she can really help herself. “You’re always so impatient,” Jester giggles.

She gets Beau’s pants off rather quickly, after that, and throws Beau’s legs over her shoulders and wraps her tail around one of her ankles. She nibbles at Beau’s stomach, just below her navel, and Beau’s thighs tremble with anticipation. 

Jester doesn’t give it to her right away, though. She licks and bites and Beau’s hips and thighs, bruising her skin as she does, ghosting over the place where Beau really wants her before quickly moving on, until Beau is practically begging for it.

“Jester,” she says, breath shaky and voice deep with desire.

“I know, I know,” Jester smirks, one eyebrow perfectly raised while she just stares at Beau.

And, just when Beau’s about to protest again, Jester licks one broad swipe up to Beau’s clit that has her throwing her head back on the pillow and suddenly she’s completely  _ overwhelmed  _ again.

It’s too much, the way Jester presses her tongue against her, and the way she teases her fingers into Beau, and the way her hand finds Beau’s on the mattress and laces them together.

_ Jester  _ is too much.

That’s exactly why Beau likes her.

It’s only a few moments before Beau is letting herself go, Jester mumbling words of encouragement at her as she lets out a string of curse words any pirate on this ship would wince at. 

She comes back to Jester on her side, moving her bangs out of the way ever so gently and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Beau thinks she might melt.

They stay there for a while, arms around each other and breaths nearly in sync. Beau makes a mental note to ask Jester about Avantika and Fjord later because, as much as she hates that this is the case, you can’t really fuck all your problems away.

But, for now, she’ll settle for returning the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes the title is from madonna but it's 3am and i'm gay so you can't judge me)


End file.
